Memorial Day Weekend, FOR ALL WHO SERVED
by Hemel Lassie
Summary: This story is firmly alt universe. So, it a way, I guess you would say it has become a Post Janus Reaction piece, but not one covered quite this way yet? Chapter One revised again. 6907
1. Chapter 1

**Memorial Day Weekend, FOR ALL WHO SERVED**

**By Hemel ****Lass(****ie)**

**Introduction: To Honor All**

_This story is firmly __. I have not yet seen The Season Finale and am avoiding spoilers, so although it references a betrayal by Colby, I go no further than that. This is my take on things prior to seeing the episode. It is about loyalty and forgiveness in the face of a friendship strained beyond endurance for most of the team. But one idealistic young man has a different perspective and refuses to be swayed. It is about honoring our heroes…even if they seem to have fallen from grace or are lost in alcoholism, PTSD, etc. It is about the consequences paid by those who serve our country and return home, seeming whole, but __still "__wounded soldiers', all._

Don listened to the phone ringing, wondering if he should just head over to Charlie's early for the Memorial Weekend Sunday Barbeque. Suddenly, a breathless brother picked up the phone, panting. "Hey, Don! What's up?"

In the background the TV in Charlie's living room was blaring out the pre-race show of the Indianapolis 500.

"Making sure the neighborhood can hear the race, Chuck?"

"Don't call me Chuck, Donnie!" His brother retorted, but there was no bite in the response.

"So, how are things going?"

"Well, I could use some back up. The backyard looks fine, but Dad keeps rearranging everything! It's getting to be a major pain in my neck…or somewhere lower on my anatomy if you get my drift! You – you aren't cancelling, are you?"

"No way, brother. This weekend off is ironclad for me and my team. Well, what's left of my team any way…"

"Don, let's not go there today, okay? I have some things to say on the subject, but it will be when every body is here."

Suddenly deadly serious, Don ground out. "Charlie, don't! Don't you go defending him or making excuses!"

"He's a veteran of this country, whatever else may have or may not have happened! If you don't want to hear it, when I get to that part of the proceedings, just walk away, but this is my house and in this case we are definitely playing by MY RULES. Got that?"

Surprised by the vehemence and commitment in his younger brother's voice, the FBI agent dropped away and concerned brother emerged. "Okay, okay. I think you are in denial, but whatever. I'll keep my opinion to myself."

"Sorry, Don. And I didn't mean other people can't talk amongst themselves, express opinions after I am through with what I have to say, or whatever. That is part of what those we are remembering died for after all. Please, I don't want to fight today. It just wouldn't be right. You know?"

"I agree, brother. I agree. Sorry I jumped on your case like that."

"It's okay, Don. I know it is a touchy topic. I don't think anyone will really take exception with what I have to say though. Not once they hear it. It's going to be a special day. I have some surprises arranged."

"Well, I am heading out now. It sounds like you need someone to double team Dad!"

"Actually, triple team. Millie isn't here yet, but Amita is doing the best she can to 'creatively redirect' Dad's energies into something that is actually useful."

Obviously just coming in, Don heard his father say. "I heard that, little man. Creatively redirect indeed. I'm just trying to make everything."

Charlie cut him off. "Perfect, I know, I know! You have said it forty times already…in just the past half hour. How about concentrating on finishing Mom's potato salad? The potatoes are chilled enough by now and the eggs were boiled last night."

"That's exactly what I came in for, Charlie. Is that your brother?"

"Dad wants to say 'Hi!' " Charlie managed before their father came on the line.

"Don, you better not be cancelling."

"I'm Not!"

Even as he said it, Don heard Charlie back him up on the other end, saying simultaneously with him. "He's NOT!"

"Okay, okay. I just was saying."

"And we just are telling you, Pop!" Don retorted. "In fact, I am leaving here, in just a few. Do you need me to stop and pick any last minute supplies up?"

"No, Charlie really has thought of everything. Wait until you see the place. He's done an amazing job. Guess I am not the only one who can put on an EVENT in our backyard."

"Hey, maybe it runs in the genes. See you soon, Pop. I'm heading out the door now. Tell Chuck I will see him in a bit."

"Don't call him Chuck. You know how much that annoys him, Don. Not today, okay?"

"I'll try to remember! See you soon!"

"See you, kiddo!" Alan responded before the line clicked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORIAL DAY, FOR ALL WHO SERVED**

**By Hemel Lassie**

**Chapter One: What the Doctor Ordered**

_This story will remain an Alt Universe story.__ However, now I have seen the episode, The Janus List. A couple of times in fact. This is revised. The changes are subtle, but it might be worth a reread._

_In my humble opinion, all fan fiction is ALT UNIVERSE, no matter how hard it tries to be 'canon', simply because it is not written by those approved and sanctioned (and __incidentally__ paid lots of money) to write it FOR THE TV SHOW. We are not the Creators – Nick or Cheryl__ and__ we are not the sanctioned episode writers, nor the actors, nor the producers. _

_We are fans, each with our own perspective of who Colby, Don, Charlie, Alan, etc. are. We take them out to play because we love them so and our active little minds (rather like Charlie's when he has a puzzle to solve or Don's when he has a case) want to know what this would do to that character. Of course, that is just my opinion. And we are all entitled to our own…aren't we? That's what I love about America. _

_Sorry I didn't get much more up on__ any of __my stories guy's but after last night winding up all night in ER again__ – and trust me I got NO sleep there! __I went to a conference at UC Davis today to learn to manage my Crohn's better. I really hate winding up in ER! Especially seeing as I don't remember activating LIFELINE or the FD breaking my door in__ Now, that would have made ANOTHER STORY__! Lol! SMB _

_Life's an adventure, climb on board. 6/9/2007_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"I'm so not sure about this." It was the fifth time Megan had said those words out loud.

"Please, this is really important to Charles, my sweet." Larry repeated the mantra that had been working so far. "You still trust Charlie, don't you?"

Misery on her face, Megan tried to look away from the earnest gaze of the cosmologist, but instead found her staring tearfully into his eyes. "Of course, I do. How could I not trust him? He's Charlie. But, the fact he says there are some thoughts he wants to share about those who serve…come on, we both know that is going to include what he thinks about Colby…and I don't want to hurt Charlie, but I really don't think I want to hear him make excuses for what Colby did. There IS NO EXCUSE for what he did. I don't want to see Charlie defending a man who deserves no defense."

"Sweetheart, think a moment about what you just said. Do you REALLY mean those words? Does the Constitution, the Declaration of Independence and the Bill of Rights, the tenets and dogmas that gave birth to this nation…do all those things suddenly mean absolutely nothing to you? I don't believe for a moment that that is true. You are in pain, believe me, I know that.

"We all have different levels of that pain. Colby was one of us. The newest member indeed, but one of this odd extended family Charlie has gathered around himself. Don't think for a moment that the pain of the betrayal is lost on him.

"Megan, Charlie is hurting too. And when Charlie hurts, what he needs most, to prevent him running away into his muse, his Math…he needs his family. You are a part of that family…and the truth is, YOU need HIM, too." Running his fingers through his hair, Fleinhardt fought to keep the emotions that were brimming over under some semblance of control so he could help the lady who had won his heart.

"I know that. I knew that the moment I first saw him post my return. He almost stumbled…he sort of slipped and said something he shouldn't. He and I, we know things we can't share."

Larry nodded, sagely. "I suspected as much. With the level of some of his consulting work, it was almost inevitable that he knew more about why you were absent on my return than he was allowed to say."

"We still can't…"

"Did I ask, Megan? I know better by now. I have been in the uncomfortable position you and Charlie find yourselves in. Too much knowledge and people in emotional pain around you, perhaps a pain, sharing some of that knowledge could somewhat ease and you can, indeed, MUST not say any thing. Any thing. That is perhaps the worst burden we ever ask any one else to bear."

"You really do understand." Megan looked at Larry with ever new eyes. "I just forget sometimes, how much you have really seen in your life time. The secrets you knew and could not share with those around you. The times you had to look on in frustration while decisions were made that you were morally opposed to, for example."

Larry nodded. "Indeed. Unfortunately, life sometimes presents us with enigmas wrapped in paradoxes cloaked in conundrums. It seems the paths of our life never follow quite the straight and narrow path we hope for."

That drew a tentative smile to her lips. "What is the old saying, "Man plans, God laughs?"?"

Fleinhardt immediately rejoined. "Or, 'Life is what happens while we are making other plans.' "

Sorrow again tugged at her features a moment, but she nodded affirmation. "You are right. Uncertain future or not….this is a day to honor all who have ever served this country…and even more, this is a day about true family. Family is not only the nuclear family we are born into. Family is also about those who come together by choice. In some ways, I think the strongest and best families are the ones we become as we grow as human beings."

"One thing I am certain of, Megan, after my sojourn above the heights? In the end, everyone on this delicate blue and white and green and brown speckled globe of ours is family in the truest sense of the word. If only every one alive could really share in that experience. It is both isolating and illuminating, but when you look down on Earth from such rarefied heights, you realize just how small it is. Compared to the vastness that is our universe and the cosmos beyond. This little planet of ours is precious, tiny, magnificent,worth protecting and easily destroyable is."

The FBI profiler contemplated that thought a moment. "It really alters your perspectives...on everything, being out there, looking back here. Doesn't it?" She shook herself, moving into prep mode. "So, let me see, sun block, sweater…I don't really think I will need that; but, you are right, it is always best to be prepared, keys, purse, other sundries…right now, I'd like to throw some of them into Pyramid Lake."

"Well, love, that would really make us late to Casa Eppes."

Megan surprised herself when she cracked a grin at that remark and she nudged her beau hard enough to make him wobble a bit as he stood beside her. "I really missed you, you know that, right?"

"As I missed you, ...when Charles contacted me and let me know of the devastation that had unfolded, I had to come back, but I feel as if I have been very little use so far."

"Don't say that, Larry. You have been a God send…okay, maybe an Eppes' send, but, I swear, seeing you again, kept the world from tipping entirely out of orbit. Thank you. I know today will be difficult."

"Today, I fear, my pet….will be a difficult one for all of us. Let's go…we have to pick up David on the way."

"Okay, let's head out…."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

David threw his bathrobe against the wall in his bedroom, so that it tumbled to the ground in a heap. "Damn it! I was crazy to agree to this. If it was anybody, but Charlie…" He took two steps one direction. "If I hadn't promised Megan, I swear to God." Two steps apace the opposite direction. "I just want to get totally drunk today and sit around in a stupor." He looked around the empty apartment, flung his arms out and glanced heavenward.

"Great. Look at this. I am talking to my apartment. I have officially lost it. My great aunt Bertha must be chuckling up there in heaven, because she always said eventually any one who lives alone winds up talking to themselves. Lord, have mercy. Now, I have to tell Mom the next time I talk to her that Aunt B was right. I'll never live that one down."

Right on cue, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hi, Mom. No, ma'am, I swear I haven't touched a drop…" Within the sanctity of his mind, David thought, YET, "Yes, Mom…just like I promised him AND you five times already, I am going. I think it is crazy to do this today after what we just went through, but you and Pop raised me to keep my word and I intend to.

He listened a moment to the well loved voice of his mother through the wires and his face relaxed in a genuine smile. "So, how was the parade? Irving did WHAT? Oh, my heavens…please tell me someone got a picture. Good. Finally, some one else gets to be embarrassed at family gatherings. Uh, huh!

He leaned a moment against the wall and asked. Say, mom, how did Charlie get your number anyway? Uh-huh? Right, I guess asking how Charlie got any number is kind of like asking, if there is really water in the ocean, isn't it? He is a nice young man, mom. Yeah, I think you would really like them all, Mom…even…" He exhaled a sharp breath, "even absent friends, shall we say? That is part of what makes this so hard, you know?" He paused, as his mother spoke some more. "No, you are right, Mom. This is a day for honoring those who served in the past, serve now. That is the truth of it. Yeah. I'll hold on to that thought tight today, Mom. I promise. Love you, too."

David heard footsteps approaching his apartment and opened the door just before Megan had a chance to knock. "Well, my ride is here, Mom. I'll talk to you soon. Give my love to every one back home."

As he replaced the phone on its charging station, David explained, rather unnecessarily. "That was my mother. I can't believe Charlie called her to get her to pressure me into going to this shin dig. Really, I would have gone, just for those of us still…well, you know."

"Charlie believes in insurance." Larry said simply.

"Yeah, so I noticed. So the effects of gravity on your brain lessen any yet, space man?" David tried to keep it light.

"Let's just say that I am still readjusting, but glad to be here during this difficult time. Together is where we all belong today…at least…all of us who can…"

"Yeah. I guess. It's just…"

"Hard…" Megan added. "We know, but Charlie was right when he insisted we stick with the planned gathering."

"Well, there is that rumor going around that he is some kind of genius or something." David winced as the voice he did NOT want to hear from just now in his mind, chimed in. _'Whiz Kid_.'

"I think we will all find, by the end of this day, that today's gathering was indeed, exactly what the doctor ordered."

"On to Doctor Eppes' abode, shall we?" David spoke again, with only slightly forced enthusiasm. Suddenly one thought loomed very strong in his mind, the only way this team was going to hold together, to stay together was IF they did this, if they got through this weekend together. "Too bad we don't have the Math mobile."

"Will a classic antique vehicle not serve as an acceptable substitute?" Larry tried to look wounded.

"Really, you brought the car? Awesome, Larry. I always wanted to get a ride in it!"

They set off on a journey into a new prospective of recent events; little did any of them suspect.


End file.
